Large-scale mapping applications have increased the importance and volume of modeling of earth terrain as well as models of buildings and other objects that exist on the ground surface. The general name for these objects is Digital Surface Model (DSM). The name for the terrain only, without buildings and other structures is Digital Elevation Model (DEM). Buildings, structures, and various other objects (e.g., mountains, trees, and the like) can be viewed at a variety of navigation angles (e.g., oblique-view, bird's eye angle, perspective angle, top viewing angle, front viewing angle, downward trajectory, upward trajectory, and so on) in such mapping projects. While such navigation angles are available for some locations, the information is lacking for a multitude of other locations. Therefore, such mapping applications are lacking the detail and modeling aspects for a majority of locations.
To overcome the aforementioned as well as other deficiencies, provided are embodiments that provide a means for modeling and texturing DSM and applying such information in a mapping application.